As a fuel tank mounted on an automobile, one described in Patent Document 1 is known. Patent Document 1 describes the fuel tank in which a frame member is provided on an outer peripheral surface of a resin fuel tank body. With this fuel tank, it is possible to reinforce the fuel tank by the frame member.